Wireless local area networks (WLANs) employ a plurality of mobile network stations, such as data processing devices having wireless communication capabilities. Access to the wireless medium in such a network is controlled in each station by a set media access control (MAC) protocol based on a listen-before-talk scheme.
IEEE 802.11 is a well-established standard for implementing media access control. An enhanced version of the 802.11 standard is the 802.11e standard.